


Valentine

by pickyourselfupfred



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an early gift for all those in love out there and especially for those who love Ginger and Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Fred woke Ginger with a rather more passionate morning kiss than normal on Valentine’s Day. She didn’t mind at all, it was the first Valentine’s they would spend together in the six years since they’d first met.

‘Happy Valentine’s sweetie’, he said and presented her with a card. It wasn’t one of those sickly over romantic ones she hated – just very simple with the words, ‘Love you forever’.  
‘Gosh this is my first Valentine’s from you. How lovely. You know I didn’t get my first Valentine till 1930 and I’ve only had one a year since then and………. Fred, you sent them all didn’t you?’  
‘Yeah’.  
‘Even when we were estranged?’  
‘We weren’t really estranged but I couldn’t trust myself with you. I never stopped loving you though’.  
‘I know Freddie and I thank God every day that you do’.  
‘Right enough talk baby. Time for action’. He handed her a small piece of paper.  
‘Your first clue’.  
‘Clue? What do you mean Fred?’  
‘You’ve got to hunt for your Valentine’s presents’.  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement. ‘You’re the best Freddie’.  
The paper read – Something red at the foot of the bed.  
‘It’s an easy one to start with, don’t want to tax your brain too much’.  
He got both a thump and a kiss for that. She scrambled to the edge of the bed. There was a huge bunch of red roses – her favorite flowers.  
‘Good Lord, you’ve got the entire state’s supply. They’re gorgeous’.  
‘Well I thought I’d do six for the years we’ve had together but it seemed a bit mean so I times by ten’.

After breakfast he handed her another note – Between the sheets but not in bed.  
‘Not in bed – I’ll try the linen closet’.  
She scrabbled about but found nothing.  
‘Sheets – hmm sheets of paper perhaps’.  
She went to the den and began rifling through her papers. Fred watched smiling. She’d find nothing there. Then her eye lit upon an edition of Variety. She shook out the paper and found a stunning diamond and platinum necklace. The diamonds were large and square cut, very fashionable.  
Ginger gasped, ‘Oh Fred, how wonderful. I don’t know what to say’.  
‘You don’t have to say anything. Just wear it tonight’.  
‘Tonight?’  
‘Yes, you’ll find out’.  
She pulled him to her for a loving kiss.  
‘Now that’s worth any diamonds. Time for another clue I think’.  
Another slip of paper came from his pocket, it read – Sunday.  
She laughed, ‘You’re making this hard, Fred’.  
He grinned, ‘That’s the effect you have on me’.  
‘Well today’s Sunday, maybe it’s to do with the calendar’.  
He shook his head, ‘You’re not warm at all’.  
‘Mm, Sunday best – wardrobe?’  
‘Now you’re freezing’.  
‘Cold. That’s a hint isn’t it?’  
He laughed as she mused aloud, ‘What’s cold to do with Sundays?’  
He licked his lips.  
‘Chocolate sundaes – that’s it’.  
She rushed to the kitchen. Sure enough in the freezer was a chocolate sundae.  
‘My favorite – great present’.  
He watched as she started in on the sweet. After a few scoops she discovered a package.  
‘Oh Fred, not something else’.  
She unwrapped the packet to find earrings that matched the necklace.  
‘You like?’  
‘I like’.  
He hugged her with happiness.  
‘Baby, you’ll look fantastic – well even more fantastic than you do now’.  
‘You’ve been so generous. Let me give you my Valentine’s now’.  
‘Oh you’ve got one more from me’.  
She rolled her eyes, ‘Whatever next?’  
‘No clue this time. Just look’.  
He followed her like a puppy as she searched the house. His final gift was in the bedroom closet. It was a silver lame gown, clingy and very low cut front and back.  
‘I chose this for you myself. It’s just for you and I tonight. I think you’ll look sexy in it’.  
‘Way too much Fred – but I adore it’.  
‘You’re my only Valentine so I want you to have everything’.  
They had a long embrace and parted breathlessly.  
‘Can’t wait for tonight, whatever happens. Now for my gift. I hope you’ll like it’.  
She delved into her purse and produced a photo. It was of a racehorse.  
‘It’s got very good breeding, like you, and is stabled at my ranch. I know how much you love horse racing and I thought you’d like to be an owner’.  
Fred was gob smacked. Never in a million years would he have guessed about this.  
‘Oh Gin baby – what a present’.  
‘She’s a three year old filly – proved in races and her name is ‘Go girl’.  
He chuckled, ‘What I say to you when…’  
‘Well it seemed appropriate’.  
‘This is great sweetie. We’ll go visit her soon’.

After this special morning they both found it difficult not to give in to their desires but restrained themselves in the anticipation of the evening to come. He told her she’d need to be ready for seven and packed her off to have a hot tub and change. She had no idea what he’d arranged but she promised herself she’d look her very best for him. Shortly before seven she called him into the bedroom.

He whistled his appreciation. The dress clung in all the right places showing every contour of her body. The earrings and necklace perfectly complimented the gown and in deference to him she wore little make up. She looked divine and Fred felt he was truly blessed in her love for him. She came to him and kissed him softly. She thought how handsome he was in a charcoal grey suit with a pale blue shirt.

He led her to the dining room where he had lit a multitude of candles and laid a table for two. The roses she had arranged earlier were dotted about the room.  
‘Fred this is so romantic’.  
‘I want it to be and I wanted us to be alone. I don’t want to share you with anyone else’.  
He seated her and retreating to the kitchen brought out a starter.  
‘Fred’, she said warily, ‘you haven’t cooked?’  
‘No cutie. This was delivered earlier. I couldn’t poison you on Valentine’s Day’.  
She laughed delightedly.  
The starter was smoked salmon mousse with Pacific oysters on the side.  
‘Aphrodisiacs’, he sniggered.  
‘With you around I don’t need aphrodisiacs’.  
‘Well extra stamina then!’  
The main was a favorite for them both – Porterhouse steak with lots of sides.  
‘This is delicious Fred’.  
‘From the Brown Derby’.  
Finally, and just for her, a selection of chocolate desserts.

After the meal she sighed in contentment.  
‘My that was lovely’.  
‘All the better for seeing you enjoy it’.  
They adjoined to the den for coffee. She snuggled against him and he ran his hand across her bare back.  
‘Had a nice day baby?’  
‘The best Freddie’  
‘ How do you want to end it?’  
‘I think you might guess’.

They went through to the bedroom.  
‘Gin you’ve never looked lovelier’.  
She helped him remove her dress and she was about to take off her jewelry when he said, ‘The earrings can go but will you keep the necklace on while we make love?’  
She thought this very romantic but replied with their usual banter, ‘You break it buster and I’ll kill you’.  
He laughed and they began to kiss. As they became more passionate Fred let her remove his clothing and lead him to the bed.  
‘Ginge your eyes are sparkling just like the diamonds. I’m so happy I could…..’  
‘Don’t talk about it, do it’.  
He stroked her back tenderly as they continued to kiss. Those fingers do marvellous things she thought and said to him, ‘Let’s make this last a long time, it feels so good’. He was happy to carry on just like this. He loved to kiss and touch her. What started as light easy movements between them became stronger as their excitement built. She held his lean body tightly and revelled in his gentle strength. He began to caress her more intimately now, drawing his hand between her parted thighs, fingers dancing to an insistent rhythm. She gasped in amazement for tonight he somehow had transformed those familiar gestures into a breathtaking experience for her. She called his name over and over and begged him not to stop. Very soon her back arched, muscles straining, as he took her over the brink. She called his name one last time with this final surge of excitement and he cupped her mound to feel the throbbing of her body.

When she could she whispered to him, ‘More oysters please’.  
He laughed and positioned himself over her, ‘Dozens if you want them’.  
He eased into her and with well practised movements began to bury himself deeply inside her. She urged him on, raking his back with her fingers. With every thrust a different love word escaped his lips, words she always cherished. That he desired her so was not as important as knowing that he truly loved her with all his heart so when he came and cried out her name it meant the world to her.

They remained locked together for as long as they could then Fred rolled her to lie face to face. He brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled so sweetly before saying the words that always made her tingle,  
‘Ginge – love you’.


End file.
